


Stained

by Missy



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They enjoy whatever time they can eke out, knowing that it's not forever - just a steak of watercolor worn out by the stormflood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

Painting is not a clean business. Angela knew that when she picked up her first marker at the tender age of three; it’s not any easier now that she’s traded crayons for oil-based slicks.

Thankfully, she has a lovely assistant who’s willing to help her get clean. One hand filled with organic, fair-trade vanilla bean soap, the other holding a sea sponge, Topanga Lawrence had clever fingers that had memorized Angela’s curves with the eager intelligence she showed toward every single aspect of her life.

While her fingers teased, lips explore - hungry kisses that speak of long days in separate classes, of lives heading in parallel but soon divergent directions. They have to make every last bit of lust count, and so they ravage each other with sharp teeth and eagerly squeezing fingers. Angela gives Topanga the smuggest smile she can muster before sliding the showerhead between her legs, then turning the stream on full blast, the sting of the spray just enough to draw her gasping through a knee-quaking orgasm. Mouth to mouth they sigh and part to towel off and return to their routine, boy-filled lives.

They have rings of emerald hidden beneath their thumbnails, but neither notice for days afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Boy Meets World**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
